Distributed Antenna Systems (DAS) are used to distribute wireless signal coverage into buildings or other substantially closed environments. The antennas are typically connected to a radio frequency (RF) signal source, such as a service provider's base station. Various methods of transporting the RF signal from the RF signal source to the antenna have been implemented in the art.